My Story In Equestria
by Kabutomania
Summary: A 14 year old brony gets sucked into equestria, but he's not the only one...
1. Chapter 1: First Contact (updated)

"I do not own My Little Pony nor wish to make any profit from it

so SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ENJOY THE FUCKING SHOW!"

Kabutomania said from his computer chair.

A/N THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AND CHANGED! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

CHAPTER 1: First Contact

I was walking down on the sidewalk, it was raining so much it was ridiculous.

The sound of thunder could be heard as I came to my house. "Damn bus, always forgetting me at the bus stop."

I unlocked my door and unpacked my supplies. "I should file a damn complaint" I said as I walked to my room with a can of

(What else?) Mountain Dew.

As I sat down at my Mac Book Pro I pressed down on the power button, but at that very second lightning struck my computer from my open window.

2 Hours later...O3O

I woke up to find himself in a hospital, but not any hospital...

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular as I recovered from my dizziness (is that how you spell it?)

When I finally got to my senses I practically jumped out of my skin...

There right in front of his eyes sat a brown pony with a darker brown mane, his cutie mark was a Hourglass.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

A/N

sorry this chapter is short but NOW ITS UPDATED!

See ya later

~kabutomania


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE FUCK (updated)

Chapter 2: WHAT THE FUCK!

Hey fellow readers, kabutomania here, and I just want to say

"SEASON FUCKING FOUR IS OUT! FUCK YEA!"

A/N POV HAS CHANGED FROM 3rd PERSON TO 1st PERSON IN CHAPTER 1. THANK YOU

ok…

so ON WITH THE MOTHER FUCKING STORY!

Where am I?" I asked as I recovered from my dizziness (Still don't know how to spell it)

"you are in canterlot hospital, I am Doctor Whooves"

the doctor said

"Wait a second… am I in equestria?"

I asked.

"yes"

"OH MY GOD!"

I said practically screaming, but I winced at the pain from the rough shift of dimentions.

"Aren't you from equestria?" The doctor asked.

"Weeeeellllll... not exactley" I answered, "Well you see..."

(I explained about what happend.)

"Very interesting... And how may I ask did you immediately know you where in equestria?" The doctor asked, obviously in awe that I had come from a different dimention.

A/N

"Sorry this one is short readers"

(Philip points M1911 at kabutomania)

"OK! OK! I'l update tomorow."


	3. Chapter 3: Im a pony?

Hey guys kabutomania here!

Sorry for the wait...

(Philip once again points M1911 at kabutomania's face)

"OK OK OK!"

"ITS BEENA A WHILE!"

PHILIP:"ENJOY THE MOTHER FUCKING SHOW OR I BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!"

KABUTOMANIA"Heeeeeeeaaaaallllpppp!"

"So... let me get this straight... you where on your computer..."

"yes"

"lightning struck your house..."

"yes..."

"And now you've travelled through time and space here to equestria?"

"yep!"

"and you turned into a... pony."

Dr whooves was now pacing in circles as he asked me the last question.

"yea... wait... WHAT!?... GIMMY A MIRROR!" I yelled, looking at my hooves.

and sure enough I had a jet black coat, a blood red mane and tail with a darker streak of red and my eyes where an extremely dark red.

"huh? look at that... I look AWESOME!"

"how could this be? how could this be? how could this be!?"

I could tell now that doctor whooves was VERY confused.

"Hey mr whooves, what's your name if you dont mind me asking?" I asked, but I've watched enaugh Doctor Who to know the answer.

"Call me, The Doctor" The Doctor said proudly.

"You wouldn't be the owner of a 1963 british police telephone booth that is bigger on the inside that you call a TARDIS... would you?" I said using all my air so I had to gasp at the end.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" The Doctor was now shaking me by my neck.

"Let... me... go... and... I... can... tell... you..." I was now suffering to breathe from his 'assault' on me

"ok.. sorry about that... its just nobody knows that I'm a TimeLord" the doctor said, letting me go.

"Back on earth there is a t.v show called Doctor Who,I have a few episodes on my computer. I am a fan of your work!"

the doctor was silent for a moment.

"It would seem that your computer arrived with you."

It was now my turn to be silent.

"GIMMY!"

I was now trying to reach my computer who was sitting two meters away on the window sill.

A/N

Again, SORRYFORTHELONGWAITANDIHOPETOSEEYOUSOON!

BYYYYYEEEEE!

*GASP*

*GASP*

*GASP*

~kabutomania


End file.
